


Not Yet

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b format, Coming In Pants, D/s, Hand Job, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: Sherlock waits until he's told.





	

They sat on the couch, fully clothed, John pressing his palm into his crotch, grinding gently. 

Sherlock hardened under his hand. 

John pretended he was interested in the telly, not even glancing in Sherlock’s direction. 

Sherlock whimpered, spreading his legs wider. He leaned back and writhed against John’s hand, gasping and shuddering with each small motion.  

“John?” Unable to articulate the question, but his meaning obvious.

“Not yet.” John said in that special tone only for him, and spared a quick glance, smiling at Sherlock, laid out beside him, nearly undone.

Sherlock’s only answer was a strangled, half moan as John rubbed the heel of his hand relentlessly up and down Sherlock’s cock.

“John!”

“You’re a good boy. You can hold on.” John said, circling his thumb over the glans as he continued to stroke. “Just transport. None of it matters. All that control you have, use it. For me.”

“Yes, sir.” Sherlock managed through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezing shut. It was agonising. It was glorious.

The minutes dragged on as Sherlock tensed and strained, then kept it together, breathing hard.

“All right. Now you may. That’s my good boy.”

Sherlock shook with the force of it, coming in his pants. Sticky. Positively filthy, like a hormone addled teenager.

John’s smiled broadened approvingly. “There, my boy, now isn’t that better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll finishing up these old one shots and starting to add more to old WIPs. My muse thrives on comments, so if you enjoyed this, let me know!
> 
> As always, find me [here](http://beltainefaerie.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
